bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Monster Hunter Avani
Monster Hunter Avani Skill 'Apex Hunter's Supremacy (80% boost to Atk, 20% boost to critical hit rate, , & ) 'Burst 'Briar Tempest (28 combo on all foes, , & ; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 28 BC) 'Brave Burst Taeun Easifa (34 combo on all foes, for 2 turns & and for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 34 BC) Brave Burst Khabayth Al'iiesar (40 combo on all foes, and for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 40 BC) Skill Matriarch's Indignation ( & when Vorpal Chainblades is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary So I have all of the Eneroth units… BUT Haile. Everyone in the knows about how salty I can get with not having Haile. Avani is still one of the overused leads in this metagame and so is Haile. Guess I can’t complain since I have a plethora of Haile friends to make me even more salty. “Ah, shut up, Lin. You got Randolph.” They’re not the same I swear ._. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Hands down. This is one of the best Leader Skills in the game. It provides high damage and BB utility all around. If you have a good sparking squad, you’re bound to make good use of this. A 100% Spark boost is definitely nothing to scoff at as it’s one of the best Spark boosts in the game on Leader Skill. Pair that with the BB utility that units get for sparking is an excellent way to synergize. The squad becomes efficient because of this. Additionally, the 80% Atk boost and the +1 hit count is also a huge damage contributor as well when normal attacking. Not only does the hit count boost contributes to damage, it also contributes to BC production. Unlike BB/SBB/UBB hit counts buffs which don’t count towards Drop Checks, Leader Skill hit count buffs count towards Drop Checks. In terms of damage, Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Avani's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Avani’s high Atk and damage modifier. Having a tough time during raid bosses because you’re lacking a status ailment inflictor? Worry not because Avani has a 50% chance of inflicting a random status ailment. Semira still holds the highest probable chance of inflicting status ailments so this isn’t much of a replacement, unless you’re incredibly lucky. It’s still a nice assurance to have especially when using Semira as a sub in addition to Avani. On top of that, Avani buffs everyone with a 140% damage boost against status afflicted foes, which is a sweet bonus units can take advantage of. Since Injury and Weakness seem to be the commonly afflicted ailments, it should be relatively easy to take advantage of this amazing buff, especially with it being a multiplicative bonus. To add to Avani’s amazing BB utility on her LS, Avani adds more to the overpowered BB gauge momentum. This can be done with a good enough sparking squad against one enemy to fill even SBB gauges. With this much BB utility, you can bypass BC drop resistance very easily. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Avani's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Avani’s high Atk and damage modifier. Avani literally carries the best Spark buff in the game at 100%, the same as Charla’s. To add onto this madness, Avani has a 30% chance of inflicting 30% Spark vulnerability, which will further boost the damage output of sparks, making the 100% Spark buff extremely effective. Finally, Avani provides the +1 hit count buff to provide some extra damage utility for normal attacks, mainly used for building up BB gauges when they’re not full. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Avani's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Avani’s high Atk and damage modifier. Avani also provides a 130% Spark buff and a 100% Spark vulnerability debuff on enemies, vastly boosting the damage output of sparks. It’s one of the nuking UBB that is usable in most OTKs. Remember the Normal Attack OTK Squad Spotlight I made awhile back? Avani fuels amazing power into normal attacks as it adds three extra hit counts to attacks. However, in comparison to Zenia’s UBB, Zenia still provides more damage output due to her extra hits offering 200% damage modifiers rather than 100%. Even with just two extra hit counts, it’s enough to surpass the three extra hit counts that Avani provides since Avani’s extra hit counts don’t offer any boosted potential. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 With Avani’s ability to inflict status ailments with her BB, it doesn’t surprise me to see her kit become so close to Drevas’s. With boosted damage against status afflicted foes, her damage will become much higher than most other units in the game. Avani also gets an extra hit count added for higher Drop Checks and damage pleasure. Comboing this with her UBB is also very nice too. Note that all of these effects require the Vorpal Chainblades. Arena Score: 10/10 Avani has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. Her AI is also very good as he has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. With the Vorpal Chainblades equipped, Avani can reach up to a 90 BC Drop Check along with increased damage. Even better as the lead. Avani offers even more damage potential like no other unit in this current meta. A little math is done here to understand the amazing power Avani’s LS provides. Avani provides a +1 hit count boost at a 50% damage modifier. Doesn’t sound convincing? The 80% Atk boost adds to all hits. So essentially, each extra hit count is being powered as well, including the ones provided by Avani’s LS that gives a grand total of a 130% damage modifier. Starting off, just the base normal attacks are powered at 180%. That’s a grand total of 210% more damage than normal. What makes Avani better than Rahgan is the 20% innate crit rate, which gives units a higher chance of landing crits. All contributors to this is always a nice way to deal more damage. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP and Atk. Def and Rec are both above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Avani is... Anima > Guardian = Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Now that Randolph is out, Avani can be used as a lead without a problem. Randolph provides the bulk with his stat buffs on his LS while Avani provides most of the damage and BB utility. Thanks to this, it allows a lot more Auto-Friendly squads to be made in efforts of clearing even the hardest content farmable out there, like Elgif Dungeon Lv7, Mirfah’s dungeon, etc. Farmable dungeons aside, Avani’s kit is one of the best out there. Her sparks, her status ailments, her BB utility, all of that is incredibly useful in any quest out there. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Vorpal Chainblades *Sky Harbinger & Vorpal Chainblades *Sacred Axe & Vorpal Chainblades *Godly Flower & Vorpal Chainblades *Blighted Seal & Vorpal Chainblades *Blades of Ultor & Vorpal Chainblades Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 Not sure what to get for your Unit of Choice? Already have all of the essential buffs in your unit list? Get Avani now! Which of the Eneroth units do you like the most? Korzan! Haile! Avani! Mikael! Allanon! Nyami! Comment below on what you think of Avani! Is she one of the best units in the game? How long will her relevance last in the future of Brave Frontier? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Malachite Pike Drevas *Calamity Steel Chrome *Boreal Tempest Haile *Infernal Ravager Korzan Category:Blog posts